


Nothing You Don't Like

by princekaiju



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princekaiju/pseuds/princekaiju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have something in mind?" he hums, his grin turning to a more relaxed smile that doesn't seem to hold any mirth in it, his eyes half-lidded.<br/>"Just keeping you still for once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing You Don't Like

Will's not even sure he's surprised anymore when he walks in and sees Matthew on his bed, half dressed in his clothes, reading his criminology books.

"That's mine," he remarks off-handedly, tossing his bag at the foot of the bed, the books inside snapping against the leg.

"Which thing?" Matthew hums, flipping the page he's on before tossing a grin at Will, haphazardly undoing the buttons on his - more accurately, Will's - shirt. Will takes a glance at his desk, filled with stacks of notebooks and papers, practice quizzes glaring at him from the mess in front of the chair, and decides to head towards the bed. Matthew's attention is fully on the book held over his face though he switches to holding it open with one hand, his other free to reach out to Will, managing to grab hold of a handful of cloth, pulling him in.

"What book of mine are you ruining this time?" Will chuckles, moving Matthew's hand to the side to take a glance at the cover, straddling him against the mattress.

"...not sure. Chapter's about serial killers, though." Matthew smiles as Will shakes his head, reaching to take the book back.

"People are gonna wonder why all the spines of my books are cracked open to the serial killer chapters, y'know," Will mutters, nearly yelping when Matthew rolls his hips up, forcing him to catch himself on the headboard. "...you little-"

"What?" Matthew practically coos, holding the book above his head as his hand finds Will's hip, sliding his thumb under the cloth. 

"You're gonna break the book," Will retorts, pressing his hips down against Matthew's to get him to stop squirming underneath him. Matthew bites his lip but doesn't stop a grin from spreading. "Let me put it away, at least."

"You love these books more than me," Matthew says, mocking a hurt tone that's completely betrayed by how happy he looks to taunt Will, dangling the book loosely in his grasp. Will bites his tongue, ignoring the urge to say that yes, he definitely does, reaching over quickly to snatch the book from Matthew's hand and toss it to his desk in one motion. Matthew takes the opportunity to grab Will's shirt in his fists, pulling him down into a rough, sloppy kiss, his teeth catch Will's lip, biting at his skin.

Will can't react, for a moment. He tries desperately to keep himself held steadily over Matthew as he leans into the kiss, though every movement threatens to topple him at any given time. His hand finds Matthew's wrist and he pins it above the man's head, steadying himself with that. Another hand grabs desperately at his hip and he pins it down too, a triumphant sort of smirk rising to his lips.

Matthew's expression is hard to crack. He's excited, Will knows the look all to well, but there's something...else, something off. He's about to ask when Matthew flexes his arms, the tendons in his wrist moving against Will's palm.

"Have something in mind?" he hums, his grin turning to a more relaxed smile that doesn't seem to hold any mirth in it, his eyes half-lidded.

"Just keeping you still for once." Will's grip loosens slightly, just for a thoughtless moment, and he's pushed back on his heels, Matthew sitting up intently. He doesn't even look at the red marks blushing on his wrists, his hand already pushing Will's shirt up though his gaze is firmly locked with Will's. Will's eyes flicker between Matthew's, his throat suddenly very dry, a warm shock working its way through his stomach.

"I wanna fuck you, Will," he says, his voice low and completely steady. Will can swear he hears something rough behind it, but he can't be sure.

"You," Will starts, his hands resting loosely on Matthew's shoulders. "...what?"

A flicker of a smile hints at the corner of Matthew's lips as he leans in, pressing a slow, deliberate kiss to Will's lips.

"I wanna fuck you," he murmurs, gently nipping at the chapped skin of Will's lower lip. His hand is already brushing over Will's ribs, his thumb circling Will's nipple in a way that he knows the man is weak too. No immediate answer comes to mind, temporarily blindsided by fingers pressing into old bruises that he's not sure will ever heal, not the way they're treated. It takes a moment, Matthew's lips brushing against old hickeys that are still far too dark on his skin, his teeth grazing the deep red marks.

"..okay," he finally concedes, heavily lidded eyes watching Matthew's reaction, gauging it. There's almost nothing, just a moment when his hands hesitate, his lips pausing against Will's already  heavily marked skin. Then he feels the smile against his collarbone, Matthew's hands already pulling him further in. 

"Wait, wait," Will starts, pushing Matthew back against the headboard, clearing his throat. It feels too rough, even now. "I can never...trust you to bring your own." He stumbles off the bed, heading towards his dresser. It's never fast, finding the damn thing. The cold plastic of a bottle finally finds his fingertips and he pulls it from his drawer, tossing it at Matthew's chest.

"...right," Matthew hums though the lesson Will was trying to get across clearly doesn't sink in. Will sighs, shrugging his loose jeans off over his hips, leaving them in a heap on the floor along with his shoes and socks. He can feel Matthew's gaze from where he is, slowly moving back to the bed.

"Come here."

Will nods, climbing onto the worn mattress, positioning himself until he's straddling Matthew, pressing him back against the headboard to keep them both upright, his fingers sliding into Matthew's hair, gripping it tightly.

Matthew's fingers feels cold inside him. Will lets his eyes close, reminding himself to relax. He's done this maybe a few times by himself, but it feels completely different when Matthew angles his fingers upward, sending a warm shock though his stomach and chest, a moan managing to slip past his lips. It takes a few moments for him to open his eyes only partially, watching Matthew's unchanging expression as he works his fingers deeper into Will, barely giving him any time to adjust. There's something wrong there, again. Something cold and calculating behind Matthew's blown-out pupils, something off about how he's biting his lip, not to keep himself in check but in concentration, something he doesn't even realize what he's doing. He's watching Will so intensely that he almost feels like a specimen, an experiment, something Matthew can easily manipulate with a change in his wrist. 

Will's afraid that he likes it. He can feel Matthew's unchanging gaze noting his reactions, making small adjustments without a hint of emotional pull beyond curiosity, studying him closely. It's cold and it's unemotional but something about it is so fucking _intimate_ that Will feels himself move with his fingers, giving in to however Matthew wants to move him because he _likes_ being watched by him, he _likes_ the way he's being controlled and he's not sure if he should.

Will doesn't remember leaning against Matthew's body, pulling at the short hair on the back of his neck, rolling his hips against his hand as Matthew slowly spreads his fingers in a way that might be misconstrued as gentle. His lips find a fading bite mark on Matthew's pale skin and he drags his teeth across it, smiling absently when he hears a hitch in Matthew's breath.

"Hold...hold on," Will manages to mutter, pushing himself back, the palms of his hands pressed firmly against Matthew's chest. He notes a quirk at the corner of Matthew's mouth, his gaze flickering between Will's eyes. There's a change in Matthew's position and Will has to press his lips shut to stifle a groan, his eyes closing for a moment as he tries to regain whatever composure he had. "Hold on, Christ, I...where the hell did you put those..."

Matthew finally stops, his head tilting quizzically to the side.

"Those..."

"Cuffs," Will sighs, glancing up at Matthew, not exactly sure how he'd react. He's not entirely disappointed.

"Backpack."

Will nods and carefully shifts enough to the side to be able to reach down, shuffling through Matthew's bag until his hand meets cold steel and he pulls the handcuffs out.

"Why do you just..." he starts before shaking his head, busying himself with Matthew's wrists instead. "..nevermind."

"Never know when you're in the mood for incapacitation," Matthew smirks, letting Will pin his wrists against the headboard with little resistance. He cocks an eyebrow when the cuffs click into place.

"It's not that I don't trust you," Will hums, tracing his hands down Matthew's chest, pushing his unbuttoned shirt further apart. His fingertips meet the hem of his jeans and he pauses, glancing up at Matthew. "I just...no, I don't trust you."

"I'm hurt."

Will scoffs as he quickly - and sloppily - undoes the front of Matthew's jeans, trying to ignore the slight tremor in his hands, working the rough fabric down the man's legs. God, what the fuck is he doing. He shifts a little to reach down and pull his own boxers off, tossing them with the rest of the clothes piled on the floor. A slow arch of his hips and he can feel Matthew's erection pressed against his, a tight jerk from the headboard commending the move.

Where the hell did that bottle go. He reaches past Matthew's side, knowing the man's eyes are on him with every move, every second he takes, though there's nothing hurrying him. Matthew's eerily still beneath him. Will pops the cap and pours some of the cold gel into his palm, tilting his head to watch as he runs his hand over Matthew's cock. He can see the control leave him for a moment, Matthew's lip turning white under his teeth, his wrists straining against the cuffs.

It takes a bit of adjusting before Will sinks onto Matthew's dick, his breath catching harshly in his throat. He doesn't expect the burn, his fingers digging into Matthew's chest, his eyes squeezed shut. Relax. Will lets out a slow, shaking breath, letting himself adjust before beginning to move.

He's terrible at doing this for himself, he knows already, but he can feel when Matthew's hips rock into his, when his wrists tug against the cuffs and he loses himself just enough that encourages Will to repeat his motions, keeping Matthew's reactions in mind. It's when he opens his eyes that he can see Matthew watching him, a blush spread over his cheeks and down his chest. He doesn't emote, not really, but Will can tell when he's done something right. 

It's when he leans in to press his lips against bright red trails he's made down Matthew's chest that he can hear him moan, his heart pounding hard just under his skin. Will's not sure Matthew's aware that his breath is shaky, his eyes lightly held closed as he rolls his body into Will's and Will moves with him. He can feel the way Matthew's stomach tightens before he comes, a shiver going through him that Will almost feels too. Almost. He lets a few harsh breaths pass between them before carefully lifting himself off of Matthew, wincing slightly at the feeling. He won't walk right for a few days, he can already tell.

"...Will."

He blinks, gaze drifting lazily over Matthew's chest, up the lines he's made and over his face. The blush is still there, hinting at his cheeks, though he can't tell if the red on his chest is quite the same.

"Yeah?" Will murmurs, reaching up to undo the cuffs. Those marks won't be fading soon, either. He can feel fingertips against the back of his neck, squeezing gently as he's pulled down into a light kiss. It takes a moment before he realizes the mistake he's made and he's pushed into the mattress, his arm straining against the cuff biting into his wrist.

"You..." he starts, though isn't quite sure how to finish. Matthew smirks, catching Will in another kiss that leaves him reeling for a moment as the second set clicks into place. He doesn't stop, though, and Will can feel his lips bruise against Matthew's, his head reeling. This was a horrible idea. "What are you..."

There's a sharp inhale when Matthew's hand wraps around Will's cock, running a thumb over the tip.

"I just wanted to see what you did," Matthew hums, leaning back a moment to observe his work. His lips only hold the ghost of a smile, though, and Will knows he's being calculated, every mark and reaction being taken down. Then his lips perk, his dark eyes flickering up to Will's, his tongue rolling slowly over his lower lip. "I have something to add, though."

Will's stomach drops. His wrists snap into the cuffs when Matthew leans down, lips brushing carefully over his chest. He knows Matthew's waiting for a sign, a hitch in his breath, and he tries to stop it, though it's really no use to. Matthew's teeth dig into his skin, his tongue pressed against the darkening flesh and his hips arch involuntarily, his stomach taught. Matthew squeezes the base of his cock and Will can't help but whimper, pressing his head roughly into the mattress beneath him.

"Not yet."

His eyes are closed but he can feel Matthew nudging his legs apart, sliding two thin fingers into him without warning. A cry slips past his lips, his body moving away from Matthew's until those fingers press into his prostate. God, he's sure Matthew knew exactly what he was doing before but this time he's fucking him with such accuracy that he's left a little breathless, his mind going blank. Every fresh bite pulls a moan from him even when they manage to break the skin, his hips held down even though he's squirming under Matthew's grasp. His wrists are stinging but he can barely register the feeling as he feels lips and teeth at the skin just under his jaw, bruising it in a way that'll last for weeks.

When Matthew finally lets him come his throat is already coarse, his moan coming out broken. There's nothing to feel for a few moments besides the warmth coursing through him, his body relaxing into the sheets. The pain in his wrists and on his chest throbs gently though he won't worry about that, not now. Matthew's pulled away, undoing the constraints on Will's wrists, though he suspects its less to let him go and more to study the clear red marks engraved in his skin.

"What did you do to me," Will mumbles, not expecting an answer. He doesn't really get one, anyway. He cracks open his eyes in time to see that coldness behind Matthew's eyes and his smile before he turns away, pulling his pants back up to his hips.

"Nothing you didn't like."

 


End file.
